Uncomplicated
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden couldn't be more opposites if they tried so why are they suddenly a couple? Opposites may attract but not in high school. Rated M for language, violence, lemons/limes.
1. Gajeel and Levy now sitting in a tree

**I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH GAJEEL AND LEVY SO HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER STORY! I MAY HAVE A PROBLEM..BUT WHO CARES! I** _ **PROMISE**_ **I WILL FINISH MY OTHER STORIES EVEN IF IT DOES TAKE A WHILE. I WON'T JUST ABANDON THEM AND THE READERS WHO SUPPORT ME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING. YEEAH.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Hey Levy! I was just wondering if you wanted to go out some time?'' Levy McGarden gave her gentleman suiter a small apologetic smile.

''I'm sorry but I can't. I'm really sorry.''

''I really don't understand you. You have all these cute guys lining up to date you and you reject every single one of them,'' Levy's best friend, Lucy Heartfilia voiced. Levy smiled.

''It's nothing against them. I just have someone I'm already interested in.''

''You mean that mysterious guy whose name you won't tell us?'' Mirajane Strauss questioned. Levy blushed.

''Can't you at least tell us his name? We just want to know what kind of boy could get our sweet and adorable Levy-chan to put down a book,'' Lucy teased. Levy smiled.

''Fine. His name is Gajeel Redfox.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Gajeel man, what happened to you at the party last night?'' Natsu Dragneel asked his best friend. Gajeel Redfox shook his head.

''I have no idea pinky.'' Natsu grimaced.

''The last time we saw you, you were with Mandy Marker and she had her hands all over you dude.'' Gajeel groaned.

''Not that bitch. I hoped to _God_ I gloved up for that earthquake.'' Natsu shrugged with a grimace until he noticed everyone crowded around in the hallway.

''What do you think is going on?'' Gray Fullbuster asked when he walked up.

''Congrats Redfox. That's indeed a nice catch but I hope you wrapped it up,'' A male student tapped Gajeel on his shoulder and smirked.

''What the fuck are you talking about? Do I even know you?'' Gajeel sneered. The male student's smirk widened and he pointed towards the crowd who had already turned to stare at Gajeel, some with smirks and others with pity.

''What exactly the _fuck_ is going on here?'' Gajeel growled and pushed his way through the crowd with Natsu and Gray at his heels. Gajeel stopped in his tracks when he found himself infront of a giant TV screen with his face on it except, he wasn't alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' _Gajeel Redfox_? Are you kidding me?'' Lucy questioned. Levy smiled brightly.

''Nope! I like him very much.''

''Levy-chan? I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, _why_?'' Lucy asked. Levy giggled.

''I know he looks a little rough around the edges and honestly, I used to be kind of scared of him, but that was before he saved my life.'' Lucy gave Levy a face of confusion and doubt.

''How exactly did he do that?'' Levy smiled.

''It's kind of a long story but-'' Levy was interrupted by an adorable head of pale blue hair. Juvia Lockser.

''Guys! Juvia has news!''

''What is it?'' Mirajane asked.

''There is a video going around the entire school of Mandy Marker having sex with a guy from our class, Gajeel Redfox!'' Levy's eyes widened and she dropped her books onto the floor.

''Oh Levy-chan,'' Mirajane grimaced and pulled Levy into her arms for comfort. Juvia looked at them in confusion.

''W-Why? Mandy only dates guys who play on sports teams,'' Levy choked on the tears spilling over her eyes.

''My guess, Mandy knows what Gajeel means to you and wanted to hurt you,'' Lucy stated angrily. Levy finally began to cry in Mirajane's shoulder.

''No way. She's so not getting away with this,'' Lucy growled before she headed down the hall with the others following her.

''Lucy you don't have to do this,'' Levy hurried to walk behind her and held back her tears.

''As if I'm gonna let that nasty twat treat you like this!'' Lucy snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What the actual _fuck_!?'' Gajeel growled. Natsu and Gray grimaced in disgust.

''Do you like it baby?'' Mandy Marker cooed as she came up behind Gajeel. Gajeel glared at her with complete hatred while she giggled.

''What the _shit_ is your problem?'' Gajeel snarled. Mandy smirked.

''Don't get excited thinking I actually like you. You were _very_ good in bed I'll give you that and maybe we could have fun again sometime but for now, you're just a pawn for a much bigger prize I have my eye on.'' Gajeel's rage slowly gave away to confusion. Mandy smirked until she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek courtesy of Lucy Heartfilia.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mandy shrieked.

''Me? What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?'' Lucy growled. Mandy recovered after a moment and smirked.

''What? Is little Levy upset?'' Levy whimpered when everyone turned to look at her in confusion.

''Shut up!'' Lucy seethed with hatred.

''I have to admit little Levy, I wouldn't have thought you would go for the bad boys. Do you like it rough Levy _-chan_?'' Mandy sneered before she turned to walk away.

''You're wrong about him!'' Levy caused Mandy to freeze.

''Excuse me?'' Mandy questioned, a little too calmly.

''Gajeel isn't a bad guy. There is so much more to him that you just don't care about because you just use people for your own sick advantages! Well guess what, the more you use people, they won't care about you,'' Levy stated before she turned away and left the entire scene leaving everyone else in awe.

''Cunt,'' Lucy threw at Mandy before she followed Levy with the others.

''What just happened?'' Gray questioned.

'' _Hot_ ,'' Natsu smirked watching Lucy walk away.

Gajeel just watched for a moment while Levy left before he decided what move he wanted to make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Levy-chan you were so cool back there!'' Mirajane squealed. Lucy nodded in agreement.

''Juvia is still a little confused,'' Juvia mumbled. Levy sighed before her eyes welled up with tears again and she began to heavily cry.

''Oh Levy come here,'' Lucy led her into an empty classroom for her to cry in peace.

''This is my own fault you know? I should've just told Gajeel how I felt,'' Levy cried.

''So why didn't you?'' Gajeel questioned as he walked in. Levy's eyes widened. ''Can we talk? Alone?'' Gajeel questioned. Levy slowly nodded towards her friends as they left the room.

''I'm really sorry that I've caused all of this. You didn't deserve any of it,'' Levy murmured.

''What's the deal with you and Mandy anyway?'' Gajeel asked. Levy shook her head.

''I don't know. I have a couple of classes with her but I've never even talked to her before today.'' Gajeel nodded.

''What did you mean when you said there was more to me?'' Levy blushed.

''You probably don't remember and I don't blame you but a couple of years ago I had started my freshman year but I skipped a grade so I was smaller and I was fresh from middle school and one day I left school late and I got cornered by these boys and well...you showed up.'' Gajeel's eyes widened.

''You were that scrawny little shrimp? Didn't you have longer, brown hair back then..and glasses?'' Levy's blush darkened and she fumbled with her clothes.

''I did but after I met you..I wanted a change and I thought maybe it would be easier for you to notice me if I stood out a little.'' Gajeel swallowed roughly.

''I like it on you. It's kind of sexy,'' Gajeel began to smirk at the petite red faced girl before him.

''T-Thank you. D-Do you like Mandy?'' Levy questioned fearfully. Gajeel grimaced in disgust.

''Hell no. The only reason that whole thing even happened was because I was wasted out of my mind. I've never even looked twice at her since I met her.'' Levy nodded slightly.

''O-Oh.'' Gajeel squinted his eyes and lowered himself down to look into Levy's eyes.

''I have a better question.'' Levy looked up at Gajeel and her eyes widened at his closeness. ''Why didn't you ever just come out and tell me that you liked me shrimp?'' Levy blushed at the nickname.

''You're so b-big and tough and cool. I didn't think you'd want to deal with a little girl like me getting in your way.''

''What about now?'' Gajeel asked.

''W-What do you mean?'' Levy replied. Gajeel stepped towards her.

''You've grown up short stack. Do you think you can handle a big, tough guy like me now?'' Levy's eyes widened when she realized what he was implicating.

 _'I've never wanted anything more than to be with Gajeel but I have to get stronger if I'm with him so I don't make him regret giving me a chance. I can be strong. For him...I can.'_

Levy suddenly looked into Gajeel's eyes with a firm look in her own eyes.

''I can. I know I can.'' Gajeel smirked before he looked down at her with a serious expression on his face.

''Are you sure? Because everytime that Mandy bitch sees you; sees us, she's gonna bring up that tape and our _extremely unfortunate_ night together. Can you handle that shrimp?'' Gajeel questioned. Levy nodded with a proud expression.

''If you think you really want me.''

''You don't give yourself enough credit shrimp,'' Gajeel closed the distance between them by letting his lips bear down onto hers.

Levy's eyes widened before she closed them with happiness and a small redness covering her cheeks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST TO GET A FEEL OF A CATALYST IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I STILL OWN A WHOLE BUNCH OF NOTHING. INDEED.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Do you think Levy's okay?'' Lucy questioned.

''If I had known she felt like that about him I never would've-'' Mirajane cut Juvia off.

''It's not your fault Juvia. Levy would've found out sooner or later.''

''Hey guys!'' Levy came out behind them with a look of pure joy and Gajeel's arm resting on her head.

''Oh you two look so adorable together!'' Mirajane squealed. Lucy smiled. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other.

''Dear Levy. I see you're enjoying my sloppy seconds,'' Mandy smirked when she walked by them down the hall.

''I'm nobody's sloppy seconds doll face. This whole package starts up like brand new, even after I encounter a train wreck,'' Gajeel grunted while Levy giggled.

''Is something funny bookworm?'' Mandy sneered.

''It's funny how you think you have anything to do with the choices I make when the only reason you slept with Gajeel was just to get me upset. I feel sorry for you,'' Levy countered. Mandy stepped towards Levy until Gajeel got in her way and growled a warning.

''I suggest you don't ever touch _my_ shrimp.'' Levy blushed. Mandy glared at all of them before she walked away seething in anger.

''Standing up for yourself twice in one day? I think tall scary man might be a good influence on you,'' Lucy smirked. Gajeel grunted when Levy giggled at him.

''Sup?'' Gajeel spotted Natsu and Gray heading towards him. Natsu squinted at Levy.

''So you guys are like..dating now?'' Natsu questioned skeptically. Levy nodded in happiness while Gajeel smirked. ''You do know that he has been with girls more often than he eats?'' Natsu sneered.

Gray smacked him on the back of his head to silence him.

''Ouch ice tits!'' Natsu shrieked.

''Shut it fire crotch,'' Gray muttered. Levy continued to smile.

''It's alright. I'm quite aware that Gajeel-kun dated a lot.'' Gajeel grimaced.

''I don't think 'dating' is the right word for what he did toots,'' Natsu smirked before Gray smacked him again, much harder. ''Why do you keep hitting me frosty pants!?''

Levy giggled and grabbed Gajeel's hand affectionately.

''I'm really happy for you guys and all and I enjoy giving my eyes the pleasure of getting to look at Pinky over here and his muscles but if I'm late for English one more time I'm gonna have to move into the detention room so _adios amigos_!'' Lucy waved goodbye as she went about her way to her classes.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and smirked at her retreating form. Gray sighed at the pink haired trouble maker until he noticed a pair of dark blue eyes watching him belonging to Juvia Lockser.

''Are you..okay?'' He asked. Juvia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

''Please don't look at me! My heart beats too fast when you look at me. Is that normal? Am I sick?'' Juvia questioned fearfully. Gray blushed as everyone else either smirked or giggled.

''You're fine Juvia-chan,'' Mirajane giggled.

''I don't feel fine. I need to get away from him. I'm going to class!'' Juvia quickly mumbled and left with Mirajane following.

''Juvia hasn't been around people much so that sort of thing is new to her,'' Levy voiced.

''What do you mean 'she hasn't been around people much'?'' Gray questioned.

''You'll find out eventually,'' Levy smiled as Gajeel led her away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! SHORT BUT NECESSARY CHAPTER. I CAN'T WAIT TO START WRITING ABOUT GRAY AND JUVIA! GRUVIA FANS UNITE! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
